Forgiven
by Dauthi
Summary: MyHiME. Sometimes the act of working for forgiveness is much happier than actually being forgiven. Shizuru x Natsuki.


**Forgiven **

_By Tiger Dauthi_

A story of the My-HiME fandom, focusing on Natsuki and Shizuru. I'd like to thank Kieli for the wonderful idea, and the people in general, for bringing my attention to the wonderful anime My-HiME. Even if it didn't have any shoujo-ai in it I would've loved it. But anyway...

_Edited Date: 4/14/05_

I'd like to thank Kieli (again) for betaing for me. In general she's made the story flow better and so it will be hopefully more appealing. Corrected a few spelling errors and little plot irregulities. I didn't like the beginning too much either, so I added a bit. There may be a third version, who knows? Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

The final battle hadn't been all that stunning, really. A few flashes of power from their Childs and the Obsidian Lord was dead. It was so anticlimatic, and yet Shizuru had gone through so much turmoil and pain in the Lord's little games. Everyone had.

Shizuru cringed as another one of the horrible memories rose unbidden in her mind. It was right after the utter destruction of Fuuka Academy, and the stench of the smoking metal still assaulted her senses. She could remember the frantic, almost frenzied apologies directed at Natsuki. It was the first time she could ever recall being so desperately sorry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

And of course, Natsuki had forgiven her. Natsuki, with her flowing dark hair and big green eyes, who was much kinder than Shizuru could ever hope for herself to be. Natsuki certainly didn't think of herself as such, with her tough-as-nails attitude and gleaming motorcycle.

Of course, it never stopped the boys from fantasizing. Shizuru supremely appreciated the fact that Natsuki was in disgust of boys in general. Or at the very least Takeda, who was the only one still infatuated with her enough to still pursue her half-heartedly.

A ringing of the telephone jolted Shizuru from her reverie. Annoyed, she considered not answering it, but that would be extremely un-Shizuru of her. _Actually, that would be rather Natsuki-ish of me..._ she thought with a grin.

"Moshimoshi."

"Shizuru? You don't know how glad I am that you're there!" It was one of Shizuru's numerous fangirls.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow, I mean, if you're available..."

Shizuru froze. Ideas flashed through her head, and she started smiling like a maniac.

"Hello? Hello, Shizuru?" the voice on the other side said worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow," Shizuru told the person in an even tone. "Maybe another time?"

"Yeah..." the person mumbled. Her disappointment was apparently short-lived as she started off on another topic without missing a beat. "Oh, by the way, I need to buy a new bra, and I heard you were an expert..."

Shizuru wasn't sure whether she should feel flattered or annoyed. This person seemed desperate to keep talking to her. Now if only she could remember her name... At any rate, she would have to tell the girl goodbye.

"Perhaps later. For now, I have a tea engagement I must attend to," she said, never mind that it was seven at night and it wasn't tea time. She hung up the phone, and shuffled over to the mahogany desk. Sitting down, she pulled up a schedule for tomorrow on her laptop and started typing furiously, at times erasing entire sections.

The glowing rays of the sun had faded before Shizuru finally sat back and stretched with a deep yawn.

"Tomorrow... will be perfect."

She smiled and flopped into bed. Her hair splayed out in every direction as she curled up and started examining her toenails. The fangirls would've been horrified at the thought of Shizuru doing something as horrible as clipping her toenails, but in her dorm, she had no need for image. Unless Natsuki stopped by, of course.

Somewhere out there was a chicken that would be devoured tomorrow.

* * *

An arm snaked over Natsuki's shoulder. Although it was more like it whipping around Natsuki's body and slamming her into Shizuru's well-endowed bosom.

"Hi Natsuki!"

Natsuki slipped out of Shizuru's grip and grumbled moodily, "Hi Shizuru." At the almost crestfallen look on Shizuru's face though, she lightened up and tried to say jovially, "What's up?"

Quickly she decided the utterly shocked look was even worse, and just settled for her usual greeting.

"What do you want?"

Shizuru relaxed visibly, and chirped, "Nothing but to be with my beloved Natsuki, of course!" She waved to Nao and Miyu, who were passing by.

Natsuki smiled softly, accented by the light blue blouse and simple white skirt she'd chosen to wear today.

"It's nice to be with you too," she said, reserved but happy. It was the shy-yet-joyful voice that lit up Shizuru's world, since it was saved especially for her. It was something about Natsuki that Shizuru could never imagine without, like the strands of dark hair that fluttered in the wind. The morning sun lit her up, and Shizuru sighed in admiration. There was not a single aspect of Natsuki she didn't find entrancing.

The pair walked about the campus for a while, just enjoying the scenery, although Shizuru desperately wanted to talk. _Just summon up the courage already! Just two seconds, and it'll be over._

"Shizuru?"

A warm blush crept into her face as Shizuru realized that she'd stopped while encouraging herself. _It's now or never!_ With a teasing lilt in her voice she began, "Natsuki-"

She stopped, her voice caught in her throat. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips nervously, suave demeanor gone. Natsuki cast her a curious glance, head cocked to the side. Shizuru dearly wished she'd stop doing that; it made her look just so damn cute, and it was quite distracting. However, said distraction was a suitable excuse for her cowardice.

"Natsuki, I," Shizuru froze again. Natsuki was starting to become visibly agitated, and Shizuru was suddenly worried that it wasn't such a good idea.

"I, would you, like, to go to the cinema with me?"

Shizuru turned her face to the side, terrified of Natsuki's reaction. Actually, she thought she'd done it decently, because she hadn't said it too quickly or anything. A peal of laughter told her otherwise though. Ashamed, she lowered her head so that her hair would cover up the blush darkening her cheeks.

A hand on her shoulder caused Shizuru to glance up. Natsuki was grinning madly right in her face, and still trembling with soundless laughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, it's just, you looked so weird saying that!"

Natsuki gave another burst of laughter, but Shizuru was panicking. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..._

Natsuki brushed her cheek, and said gently, "I'm sorry, I meant that I'd never seen you like that before, and so it looked different. You were very composed, although I shouldn't have expected any less. And..."

Natsuki removed her hand from Shizuru's shoulder and raked it through her hair.

"Geez, I'm not good at these," she complained. The sunlight glinted off her hair and kept Shizuru rooted to the ground. Natsuki rested her gaze once again on Shizuru and attempted to smile naturally, but it really looked like she was rather nervous.

"Anyway-"

"I understand if you don't want to go," Shizuru said softly. Inside she was banging herself time and time again. She turned to the right and said, "I'll just leave you alone now."

Quick as lightning, Natsuki's hand darted out and whipped Shizuru back around.

"I'd love to go." Natsuki tried flashing a brilliant smile, like a stereotypical movie actress who'd just been asked to the "important date" with the hero.

Shizuru stared at her face and giggled uncontrollably. Natsuki glared at her and yelled, "Hey! What's the big deal! That was a good smile!"

Shizuru just covered her mouth with her hand.

* * *

The movie'd been kind of bland. It was about a guy and a girl, and the guy had gone off on some adventure, then came back and found the girl still pining for him, asked her to love him, and voila. End of movie. Shizuru couldn't even remember what the title was.

Natsuki apparently loved it though, and that was enough for Shizuru. Although she'd never taken Natsuki for the kind who would like sappy movies. _You learn something new everyday._ Then, as an afterthought, _That must be where she learned that ridiculous smile._

In fact, as the movie had progressed, Natsuki had snuggled against Shizuru more and more, finally sighing happily as the movie had ended well. This was enough to make Shizuru want to view the rest of the romance movies in the world. As long as it was with Natsuki, that was. Shizuru didn't think she could've gotten through any Western movie without gagging if Natsuki wasn't with her.

Later as they were exiting the theater Shizuru had innocently asked her if she liked those kinds of movies, because she'd sure liked it. Natsuki had understood completely and growled at Shizuru, then replied that it was considered a masterpiece in the West, and that actually she didn't like romantic movies all that much.

"I don't think I'm ready for love," she'd said.

Shizuru didn't care. She was in heaven.

* * *

"Fried chicken," Natsuki had gaped at her.

"Fried chicken," she repeated.

By the fifth time she'd said that, standing there dumbfounded and earning the two quite a few stares, Shizuru decided it was time to intervene.

"Yes, fried chicken," she said smoothly. "It's for you. And frankly, I don't know any place where we could get some. Would you like to decide?"

Immediately Natsuki came out of her stupor and started counting furiously on her fingers.

"Well, there's McDonalds and KFC, those are fast food, then there's that American Restaurant, what was it, House of Chicken, oh and there's Sanjibo..."

When it was evident that Natsuki was going to run out of fingers, Shizuru broke in.

"How about we go to that fifth one, what was it?"

Natsuki gazed at her blankly.

"Hime Heaven. Any reason why you chose it?"

Shizuru wanted to cringe at the title. Of all names to be called... But five was her lucky number, and she was damned if it wasn't going to work.

"No reason," she said calmly. "It just sounded good. Let's go, shall we?"

Shizuru extended her arm like a courtly lady would, only to have it wrenched painfully out of its socket. Natsuki had latched on to it and was rushing to her gleaming red motorcycle.

"Let's go already!"

Shizuru barely had time to seat herself onto the motorcycle before they were rushing off onto the crowded streets. She almost toppled over, but was saved at the last second by the steadying hand that Natsuki shot out. Grateful, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's torso and nestled her head against Natsuki's back, right between her shoulde blades. Natsuki arched her back in surprise and growled, "Shizuru, what are you doing?"

Shizuru wailed, "I'm going to fall off if I don't hold on!" The smug and happy tone in her voice betrayed her though.

"You're pitiful, you know that?"

But Natsuki settled back into her normal position and they continued winding their way through tired drivers and angry pedestrians. Shizuru actually had to apologize to a child as they almost ran him over in their hurry to avoid a taxi which had been bearing down on them furiously.

"I'm sorry!" she called out in her happy-go-lucky voice. The child stared at them for a second, then tugged on his mother's dress.

"Mama? Was that the devil-lady? I couldn't understand what she was saying..."

Natsuki said drily, "You need to work on your accent, dear Shizuru."

Shizuru turned back to nestle her head against Natsuki's back once again.

"You love me anyway, dear Natsuki. Besides, doesn't my Kyoto-ben sound woooonnderful?"

Shizuru grinned as Natsuki heaved and sighed, and wrapped her arms more tightly around Natsuki.

* * *

Personally, Shizuru thought that Western food was overrated. It was possibly the most unhealthiest food ever, and also exorbitantly expensive.

Fortunately, Natsuki was digging into it with enough gusto for the both of them.

Shizuru picked daintily at her plate, slicing off small pieces and placing them delicately into her mouth, ignoring the oily taste it left behind. Suddenly a shriek pierced the air.

Immediately Natsuki was out of her seat, eyes dark and body set in a stance that was clearly ready for battle.

Shizuru sipped on her tea.

"Shizuru!" A girl with tawny brown hair and gooey eyes was yelling at Shizuru. She glanced up curiously. The voice did sound rather familiar.

"You, you, you..."

Shizuru blinked, and Natsuki gawked at both of them, frozen in her befitting but entirely unappropriate (for the situation, anyway) stance.

"You ditched me!" The girl screamed, bursting into tears. "And f-f-for her!"

Ah. Now Shizuru remembered.

"How could you! I thought-"

Shizuru smiled calmly at them.

"I said I was busy today, didn't I? I had some business with Natsuki-chan, and I'd already made arrangements."

Thankfully, Natsuki kept her mouth shut, although she raised her eyebrow at Shizuru. She'd flowed back into her normal surly stance, leaning against the seat, sexy butt protruding-

A wail distracted her from the image of Natsuki, and she turned her head to face the sobbing girl, visibly annoyed. The girl evidently didn't notice though, as she was blubbering, "Shizuru, oh Shizuru... I... Natsuki..."

She threw herself across Shizuru's lap, wetting the golden dress she'd been wearing.

A shadow fell over both of them, and Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's fine features. Natsuki looked as annoyed as she felt, with a vein popping out of her forehead.

In a dark voice Natsuki barked, "You."

The crying almost stopped immediately as the girl looked up at Natsuki fearfully. She was still lying in what looked like a compromising position with Shizuru though, and Shizuru wished desperately she could just push the idiot off.

"Leave. Now."

Shizuru couldn't stop the grin that arose to her face. So like Natsuki. She'd be wonderful at fending off fangirls if another situation like this ever arose.

The girl had probably noticed the smile too, for she was looking between the two frantically. Natsuki had refocused her gaze onto Shizuru, and they were locked together looking at each other.

"I..."

The girl flung herself away from Shizuru, rumpling her dress terribly, and started bowing frantically to Shizuru.

"I'm sorry, very sorry," she said.

Shizuru smiled sweetly at her.

"It's quite alright," she said.

The girl took one last desperate look at the two of them, and said quickly, "I'll just leave you two alone now," then rushed off into the distance.

Natsuki stared after her for a second, then shook her head.

"Rumors are going to be flying after this. Seriously, Shizuru, you need to get rid of them."

Shizuru smirked.

"I can't help it that I'm so popular."

Wordlessly Natsuki shuffled to Shizuru's side and leaned over. Shizuru stared at Natsuki, the proximity of the pretty girl making her hands feel cold and clammy. Natsuki smoothed out her dress, then stood back up and smiled shyly at Shizuru. She sat back and resumed the massacre of the chicken.

Shizuru felt woozy and dazed. It was not until Natsuki asked her, "Do you still want your food?" that she came out of the fluffy clouds.

"It's getting cold."

Natsuki started to wave a hand in front of her face, but Shizuru recovered and said, "You can have it. I've had enough anyway."

Natsuki snatched the plate away, and had held her knife and fork up in ectasy, but then placed them down slowly, and proceeded to take Shizuru's tea cup as well.

"Hey!"

Natsuki placed it down and tried to pour tea into it. For someone who could shoot a gun and hit the target without fail, she sure was bad at pouring tea. Quite a bit sloshed out or just completely missed, and Shizuru winced at the utter waste of tea.

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru though, even if it was almost in fear of retribution. And Shizuru instantly forgave her. She took the dripping cup proferred to her and sipped from it placantly, somehow managing to not spill a single drop anywhere near her person.

Natsuki scowled at Shizuru's mastery at the art of tea-drinking, but shrugged to herself and resumed devouring the chicken.

Yes, it had definitely been a good idea. Shizuru was in bliss and would swear that she'd been forgiven and gone to heaven, while Natsuki was in utter joy eating the chicken.

Well, the chicken had a rough time of it. It'd had an untimely demise and was in the throes of Natsuki's stomach. And Natsuki's stomach did not play nice.

But other than that, everything had gone almost perfectly. The agonizing over every single petty detail had worked out wonderfully. All those unexpected pitfalls, being chased after by angry drivers and fanatical fangirls, everything had been turned around and made for the best. Shizuru truly couldn't ask for anymore.

Well...

"Natsuki, dear, it wouldn't hurt you horribly to wipe your mouth, would it?"

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and rays of rosy light softened everything and gave it a sparkling aura.

They'd parked the motorcycle at Natsuki's complex, then had gone for one last walk among the gardens of peonies and roses. Tomorrow, Shizuru would be graduating.

They'd stopped at the spot where Shizuru had first met Natsuki. The moment was not lost on the duo, for they stood there, reveling in each other's company and the memories shared between each other. Only happy things had a place there, heavier and darker things having been discarded to a destroyed past that existed no more.

Natsuki bent over the peonies, white petals only adding to the purity of the simple joy filling her. Carefully she plucked one, careful not to mar any of the other petals. Turning around, she extended her hand to Shizuru, the peony clutched in her hand.

"For you."

Just two words. Yet everything was conveyed in the stark nakedness of the words, eloquent ideas stripped off until there were just two barebone words pronounced.

For her. It was for her.

Shizuru smiled, a genuine smile that radiated pure happiness. No one, not even angry fangirls could've been so dense as to ruin that moment, as Shizuru stretched out a trembling hand, and enclosed it over Natsuki's fist.

The peony slowly, agonizingly, switched hands, and Shizuru uttered softly, "Thank you."

And then the summer breeze started up again, ruffling the feathery petals, and everything was back to normal.

Shizuru smiled mischievously.

"I want another present for graduation, you know!"

Natsuki smiled secretively.

"I know. I already have one."

Shizuru feigned surprise, and jokingly said, "Kuga Natsuki? Having bought a present for me? Has the world come to an end?"

Natsuki swatted Shizuru in mock anger.

"But I do have it! And I could give it to you now if you really wanted it!"

"Really? Can I have it now then?"

Natsuki grinned and said, "No."

"Please?"

"It's your graduation present. You can have it tomorrow."

"Pleeeeeaaaase?"

Shizuru decided it was time to try out the infamous technique of puppy-dog eyes. Apparently she needed to refine her technique though, because Natsuki stared at her in mock horror and said, "You could kill someone with that terrifying face!"

"Heeey!"

Natsuki smirked and patted Shizuru on the back.

"There there. Where would the surprise be if I gave it to you now? You can agonize about it at home this way!"

Shizuru scowled.

"Natsuki..." she said warningly.

Natsuki glanced at her nonexistant watch.

"Oops, look at the time, I guess it's time to go!"

She started to trot off jauntily, but quickly broke into a sprint as Shizuru leapt for her. Laughing, Natsuki turned around to make a face at Shizuru, slowed by her traditional dress.

Obviously it was not a good idea, for Natsuki suddenly ran smack-dab into none other than Takeda. He yelped and hit the pavement with a resounding crack as Natsuki sprawled over him. Her skirt flopped up around her torso, giving Shizuru a very good shot of her lingerie.

Fluffy bunnies. Ridiculous. Shizuru didn't comment on it though, because this chance was truly too good to pass up.

When she finally reached them, Natsuki was rubbing her head painfully, still unaware of the fact that her skirt had ridden up. Takeda was still knocked out against the pavement.

"Well, at least you got your revenge," Shizuru commented lightly.

Natsuki turned to glare up at her, but then noticed where her skirt had settled when another breeze blew through.

"I..."

Natsuki's face turned beet red, and she glared at Shizuru, who broke off her gawking and whistled innocently at the sky.

"SHIZURU!"

* * *

Natsuki had been right. Shizuru couldn't sleep, because all she could think about was the present. Natsuki had said she could give it to her then, but Shizuru couldn't remember any moment at which Natsuki could've had the present, since they'd been together since the morning.

Although Natsuki could have been bluffing her and would be getting a present tomorrow. In fact, that was very much likely the case.

Sighing, Shizuru flipped around to face the other side, continually making things up that Natsuki would give to her.

She smirked at the thought of lingerie. But no, Natsuki didn't have the guts for that...

The rest of the night was spent tossing in bed, unable to sleep.

* * *

Shizuru looked around at the students, sitting upright in their chairs and all listening to the director speak attentively. She didn't really understand how they could do it.

In fact... her eyelids drooped as her head did the same, dozing off continually only to be jerked back awake so that she wouldn't fall off her chair sleeping. It was a very good thing that Haruka was paying such close attention to the director, or there would've been a ridiculous spectacle. Although she would've been a very good part of the council, under the right circumstances... Such an honor-bound and duty-bound person was a rare find.

But, Natsuki's gift...

Shizuru finally decided that the best way to sit through the speech was to sleep it off. She needed a nap anyway.

* * *

Shizuru dropped her black diploma joyfully.

"Taking everything over again sounds good! Maybe I should ditch graduating too!"

Natsuki whipped around and blustered, "Wha?"

Shizuru laughed, then suggested lewdly, "You'll have to give me another present then. And it'll have to be veeerrry goood..."

Amazingly, Natsuki didn't falter at this, and smirked at her.

"Oh, I think this present will be good enough."

Suddenly, it was Shizuru who was blushing. It was the first and most likely only time that Natsuki had gotten the upper hand of Shizuru. Or seemed to anyway.

Shizuru shot back, "Well then, my next present will have to be mind-blowing." She winked.

As expected, Natsuki turned beet red and yelled, "Shizuru!" The deep chuckle of the teacher only served to add to her ire.

"Anyway, I need to give you your present." Natsuki scowled, and dragged Shizuru towards her apartment.

"Oooh, are we going someplace private?"

When the grip on her wrist tightened considerably though Shizuru decided to cut the poor blushing girl some slack. Natsuki, if possible, had turned even redder. Cheerfully she waved to the professor, who reciprocated just as happily, and allowed herself to be led by Natsuki.

As they came out of the cherry blossoms students started gawking and whispered to each other loudly, "Oh my god! Those two are really-" Natsuki let go of her hand instantly, although the foliage adorning the two was already indicting them. Pretty soon a crowd had started up, 'stealthily' following the beloved ex-President and hottie outcast, and a loud chorus of voices broke out as they both entered the building.

Shizuru turned around to face them for a second, and blew a kiss. Then she was yanked in by an irate Natsuki, who hissed at her to stop doing extravagant stuff. A blush still stained her cheek with a deep red. Outside, the squeals and roars were deafening.

When a stream of girls and a couple of guys poorly disguised as girls started rushing towards the entrance though, it was evidently time to leave. Unfortunately, their destination would only generate more rumours, since it was obviously Natsuki's place.

Shizuru smiled lazily. Not that she minded.

Once inside, Natsuki locked the door, then bolted the two steel bolts and hung up a chain. Shizuru raised an eye at the excessive security, but said nothing about the fact that a perpertrator could simply smash the flimsy wooden door in.

Natsuki was rummaging around in her drawer, random little objects flying out everywhere. Shizuru winced at the absolute mess. When she could take it no more, she decided that as Natsuki was searching, she would straighten out Natsuki's room a bit.

Just as she'd finished folding the blanket and had ordered the things strewn across the ground neatly, Natsuki exclaimed joyfully, "Found it!"

Natsuki whipped around, dark hair nearly cutting Shizuru's face, and froze.

"I..."

Shizuru thought it was rather amusing that this was almost a complete reversal of when Shizuru had asked Natsuki to go to the cinema. Although this obviously wasn't a ticket for the cinema.

"Um... here."

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and pressed a blue and gold box into her hand, then backed off quickly and looked to the side, blushing brightly. She raked a hand through her hair, something Shizuru noticed she always did when she was nervous.

Shizuru thought of saying something smarmy, but decided against it, since she didn't want to hurt Natsuki when she was so fragile and beautiful like this.

She opened the box.

There, resting against plain yellow foam, was a necklace and a ring. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a miniature glaive on it, done perfectly to Shizuru's original one. The ring was simple, two bands of silver entwined around each other.

Shizuru stared at them for what seemed an eternity, trying to find her voice. Finally she looked up, seeing Natsuki stare at her anxiously, and said, "This is-" Her voice faltered for a second, but then continued, "wonderful. This is wonderful."

Carefully, she donned the necklace, sighing softly as Natsuki came over to help fasten the clasp. Then she slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Natsuki scowled at her, but said nothing.

Airily Shizuru said, "It's beautiful like this! Of course, we'll need to get you one too..."

"Shizuru..." Natsuki was getting edgy again.

"This is beautiful though." Shizuru clasped Natsuki's hands and looked at Natsuki in the eye, trying to show her how much she loved the present.

Natsuki smiled shyly, then said, "One more present."

Shizuru wondered what it was, but Natsuki drew herself closer to Shizuru and tipped her face up every so slightly.

_God..._

Natsuki pecked her on the cheek. It had been too much to hope for a real kiss, but this was almost as good. Shizuru reached her hand up to touch her cheek lightly.

Natsuki walked past her and turned around, saying happily, "Okay, we can leave now!"

Shizuru was still in shock, and so was too slow to tell Natsuki not to open the door.

A small crowd of noisy students were crouched against the door, all straining to hear the voices inside. Quite a few of them toppled over when it was yanked open, but the rest of the crowd merely gaped, looking at a surprised Natsuki and a Shizuru who was blushing, hand still resting on her cheek, eventually putting two and two together. A round of squeals and faintings occurred, and Natsuki slammed the door closed in horror.

"Guess we'll have to find another way out," Shizuru said altogether too happily.

Natsuki glared at her.

"Shut up."

Yes, everything was forgiven and back to normal. In fact, everything was perfect.

fin

* * *

Well, that was very, very long. It took me a good three hours to type it up too. All in all though I am rather proud of it and hope it services the fandom well. Enjoy!

BTW, whoever you are, you must tell me how I did with the characters. Reviews are food for the author's soul, and they can only help the author improve! (Well, most.) Constructive criticism, peoples!

_Notes after editing:_

Hmm, well one thing I noticed was that I used the word cinema instead of movies. Asians say it as cinema instead of movies, movies is just American slang.

The two scenes that got the biggest changes were the beginning and the asking out part. The beginning, again, because I didn't like it - doesn't anyone else think that "I'm sorry" followed by "But of course, Natsuki had forgiven her" feels like a very awkward way to start? The asking out part because there were a lot of people who thought it was OOC. I changed it so that Shizuru starts out as her usual suave self, but because it's Natsuki, it becomes awkward and rather like how a person who likes another person would act. Besides, Shizuru knows that Natsuki still thinks of her like a friend, but doesn't love her (yet), and because of some pretty bad things she'd just done, isn't really sure where to tread.

The Hime Heaven had no symbolism or foreshadowing at all, I just have no experience with japanese and so couldn't think of a plausible Western restaurant name. So I took Hime from the show and put it with Heaven, since most Asian Western restaurants I know have some sort of American word in them. (Sadly, there are very few Asian European restaurants out there...)

The graduation section was reworded slightly because as one observant reader pointed out, Haruka was indeed sitting next to Shizuru.

I didn't think I was too harsh on the fangirl. Natsuki was,and Natsuki would naturally be that way to me. Shizuru might've been thinking bad thoughts, but she didn't actually do anything.

No sequel is in sight, because I don't think a fluffy story like this really needs one, and because I'm terrible at connecting stories. I'm writing some other My-HiME fics, if that's what you'd like to know. Shizuru x Natsuki won't be the focus of them though, although they'll be there. And they're all one-shots, since I have to finish my two multi-chapters before I do another one.

Finally, many thanks again to Kieli, for helping me with sentence structure, which received the bulk of the editing. Thanks!


End file.
